Strange Happenings
by MewTangerine
Summary: It was a normal day... until SHE arrived. Now, everything is completely abnormal. New Worlds are discovered. New friends are made. Loyalties are questioned, and if I keep ranting I might ruin the story! Read and Review! I stink at summarys. No New Mews!
1. Arrival

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Okay, I just got this story Idea, but I have writer's block for all the rest of my stories. Anyhow, here's my latest story.

Chapter 1: Arrival

In Café Mew Mew, everything was normal. Yet, something wasn't right. There was a strange feeling in the air. But none of the customers seemed to notice. It was only the Mew Mews who had that strange feeling. It came upon them like a plague, and gnawed at their thoughts, and it worried them. What if it meant the aliens were about to attack?

"I don't like it. I don't like it at all." Ichigo told Lettuce, while washing dishes.

"I know what you mean, Ichigo-san," Lettuce replied, "But is it really a bad feeling? It seems more uneasy then bad."

"Yeah, but still…"

(_Basement of Cafe Mew Mew)_

"Hey, Keiichiro, look at this." Ryou called Keiichiro over to the computer. "It's a signal…. But it doesn't seem to be Mew Aqua, or an alien."

"Really? Should we send the Mews?" Keiichiro asked.

"Probably. It seems like a strong signal, so we should check it out."

_(The alien Space ship)_

"So, Pai, have you found the location of that new signal?" Kish asked Pai, who was bent over his computer, as always.

"Indeed. It is originating from what humans call a 'park'. I believe you know it. The one with the fountain."

"Yep. I know the one. But I think you'll need to cause a diversion for the mew mews so I'll be able to check this out." Kish replied.

"Don't begin a sentence with 'but' Kish. And yes, Tart and I will create a diversion."

"Alright."

The aliens teleported out.

_(At the park with the fountain)_

"I found it. Good, it was easy; this time at least." A girl with just below shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing pink sweatpants and a t-shirt with the slogan 'Jawbreaker' stated. She was looking at a small Dragon statue. It was standing up on two feet, breathing fire, with its tail curved behind it, and wings outstretched. It was totally white, but the detail was amazing, each scale defined, claws pointed, eyes clearly defined.

"Wow! She looks so cool!" the girl said, looking at the statue.

"Yo!" Someone called.

"Oh? Who's there?" The girl asked, looking all around.

Kish floated down in front of the girl.

"Are you some new kind of elf?" The girl asked, looking confused.

"No…" Kish growled.

"Hmm… then are you an imp?" The girl tried again.

"No." Kish sounded angry

"Okay, then if you're not an imp or an elf, then you must be…. an alien."

"Yes! Took you long enough to figure it out." Kish glared at the girl.

"Oh. And I was only joking…" She seemed completely calm for someone talking to an alien.

"Yeah, well, shouldn't you be afraid? I mean, I AM an alien." Kish asked, wondering why this girl wasn't utterly terrified of him.

"Why should I be afraid?" The girl asked. "It's more frightening talking to trolls, but that's only because they're nine feet tall."

"Trolls??" Kish was really confused.

"Yeah. And maybe ogres too, but they're really ugly."

"Ogres? Trolls? Are you insane or something?"

"No. What do you want, anyway? You can't have just come here to question my sanity."

"Well, no. Have you recently received or found anything that seems different?" Kish asked.

"Different? Well, maybe this dragon statue, but.."

"Perfect!" Kish interrupted. "Give me that statue"

"NO!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm not giving you this! It's important!"

"You give it to me, or I'll TAKE it from you." Kish threatened.

"You will try to get her, but you won't" The girl confidently replied, putting the statue in her big pocket of her sweat pants.

"Alright, we'll do it your way" Kish growled, taking out his swords. The girl took on a fighting pose, but with no weapon.

"Heh, you seem really confident for one without a weapon." Kish stated, with a lot of confidence in his voice.

"Well, I don't have a weapon, and I don't exactly need one." The girl grinned at him. Kish charged at the girl, but right before he could stab her, she swung her right hand up, and Kish crashed into some kind of invisible wall, and was thrown back.

"What the hell?" he shouted. He leaped up, and tried to slash her, but she swung her arm up, and his sword hit the invisible barrier again.

"Hee, hee, hee, I see my barrier is stronger then you're swords!" The girl giggled. "I'm Sherbet, by the way, what's your name?"

"Why do YOU care, human?" Kish demanded.

"Well, call me crazy, but I like to know people's names. Even if I have to fight them."

"Okay. You're crazy. I'm Kish."

"Nice to Meet you." Sherbet said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Give me the dragon statue, human."

"You mean Serendipity? No, I won't give her to you. I had a hard enough time finding Xagiliquo and Eevolati. I hoped finding Serendipity would be easy." Sherbet complained.

"Eh? Seredipity? Zagwelikwo? Eeeeevolateeee? What are you talking about?"

"Serendipity, Xagiliquo, Eevolati. They are dragons. I still have to find Quila, though."

"Huh?" Kish had a totally confused look on his face.

"Well, It's been nice chatting with you, but I've gotta go. Bye!" Sherbet cheerfully waved, turning to leave.

"Wait just a minute. You aren't going ANYWHERE until I get that dragon statue." Kish snarled.

"And I'm telling YOU that it's really important." Sherbet snapped.

"Well, just let me have a look at it, then, I'll give it right back." Kish tried to reason with her.

"An ogre's butt you will, as soon as I give it to you, poof! You're gone! With Serendipity too!" Sherbet spoke sharply.

"Damn. I thought it'd work" Kish muttered.

"Are you saying you thought I am stupid?" Sherbet asked, dangerously.

"Yeah. I was sort of hoping you were a bit less intelligent then you really are." Kish muttered.

"Well, that shows you should never under estimate a girl." Sherbet cheerfully stated.

" Shut it." Kish growled. "Why can't you just give me the statue, like a good little human, and not cause trouble?"

"Hey!" Sherbet yelled, "I'm not _that_ little! I'm only a little bit shorter then you!!"

"Whatever." Kish grumbled, "So, answer my question. Why can't you just hand over the statue?"

"Because, I need it. It's very important for where I come from. So, I can't give it to you." Sherbet said in an 'that's-the-end-of-the-argument' voice.

"Oh, really? In what way?" Kish asked, skeptical.

"Sorry," said Sherbet, "That's confidential. I can't reveal anything."

"Oh really? We'll see about this." Kish said, in a very threatening voice.

Ohh! Cliffie! What's with Sherbet? Is she crazy? What does Kish mean 'We'll see about that'? Why is the dragon statue so important? and how many questions can I ask? Well, I need at least 3 reviews before I update. See ya later!


	2. Battles and Complications

I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Here is chapter 2.

Chapter 2: Battles and Complications

It was a rather strange sight. A rather angry Kish glaring at a skinny human who had a rather friendly face, and who was wearing pink sweatpants. The strangest thing was that Sherbet didn't seem afraid of the fact that Kish was now seriously pissed off at her.

"You have until three to give me the statue." Kish smirked (But it looked really frightening. He's really pissed, so because he's smirking, he looks really scary)

"Well, how do you propose to get it, eh?" Sherbet's confidence seemed to dwindle a bit.

"I'll kill you" Kish snarled, now looking rather like some murderer who escaped from a loony bin.

"Wow, so violent." Sherbet replied, but taking a step back all the same.

"Get used to it!" Kish was fairly shouting now.

"I hate violence." Sherbet replied. "I can't get used to it. I only fight when I have to, and usually I just fight trolls or ogres, but trolls and ogres are so stupid, they often forget the fight."

"There you go again, Kure-ji-chan!" (Crazy-chan)Kish laughed**. "**I'll return you to the asylum once I get the statue." He finished with a smirk.

"W-well, YOU should be put in a ward only used for dangerous people who are disturbed in their head, and cross-dress!" Sherbet said the first thing that came to mind.

"I DO NOT CROSS-DRESS!" Kish roared, readying his swords for a charge, his eyes now glowing.

"Sorry! It just came out! I didn't mean it!!" Sherbet stammered, now really frightened because Kish looked like a crazed vampire murderer.

"Prepare yourself!" Kish shouted, as he charged, full force at Sherbet.

"Eeek!" Sherbet yelped. She pulled a mini skateboard out of her pocket, and threw it at the ground. In a poof of orange smoke, it was the size of a normal skateboard. Sherbet jumped on it, and it zoomed away in a dust cloud, just in time. Kish changed directions mid-charge.

"I like a good game of chase, Kure-ji-chan!" Kish called, now zooming behind Sherbet on her skateboard, which was going about 10 times faster then a skateboard should be able to go. It was moving on its own. Sherbet wasn't pushing her foot to make it go.

They zoomed down the streets of Tokyo, luckily only side streets, so they weren't spotted.

"You're running out of running space!" Kish taunted, snickering at Sherbet, who wasn't all that far ahead.

"I noticed! I'm not stupid!!" Sherbet snapped. They were approaching a different part of the park, but this one didn't have a fountain. There was a slight commotion there.

"We won't let you take the power source!" An angry feminine voice yelled.

"Just try and stop us, old hag!" a younger male voice replied, laughing. Sherbet was fast approaching the clearing where the voices were coming from.

"Aw, crap." She muttered. "I don't need more people involved."

"Involved in what, Kure-ji-chan?" Kish asked, still chasing Sherbet, but he seemed less angry at her, as though he was now chasing Sherbet only out of sheer entertainment.

"None of your business!" Sherbet barked. She was about to reach the clearing.

"ONESIDE! LOOK OUT! COMING THROUGH! GANGWAY!!" she shouted, as she zoomed out into the clearing, so she wouldn't run anyone over.

As Sherbet zoomed onto the battle grounds, she noticed that 5 people on her left had animal features, and two people on her right were aliens, like Kish (who is still chasing her) and the other thing on her right was a dog-plant monster.

"Geez. Why do I always have to meet the wierdos?" Sherbet muttered to herself. As she was crossing between the mews and aliens, someone grabbed her right wrist, and dragged her off the skateboard into the air.

"Well, well, what's this?" a monotonous voice asked, who was the one holding Sherbet in the air. "There's no way that human contraption could go that fast." he concluded, looking over at the skateboard.

"Put me DOWN!" Sherbet started karate chopping the alien's wrist with her free hand, but he simply caught her other hand, and holding her up by one hand, seemed to be analyzing the situation.

"Nice catch, Pai." Kish stated, now smirking at Sherbet, who was now attempting to kick Pai, as he had both her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head.

"Stop picking on that innocent girl!" a pink, cat-eared girl yelled.

"Oh, at least there's SOMEONE who is not out to get me." Sherbet growled.

"So, are you ready to give up the statue, Kure-ji-chan?" Kish taunted, smirking at Sherbet, who had given up on trying to kick Pai, and now was just scowling.

"My name is SHERBET!!!!!" she yelled, right in his face. "And I'll NEVER give up Serendipity!"

"Serendipity?" Pai asked. "What is she talking about, Kish?"

"Oh, the power source is a dragon statue, which she apparently named Seredipity." Kish replied.

"I didn't name her, it's her name! And it's Serendipity, not Seredipity." Sherbet snapped back.

"She has the power source?" Ichigo asked.

"That's what I said, Koneko-chan." Kish replied, smirking at her. "And you're too late; it's practically in our hands."

"More exactly, his hands." Sherbet muttered, jerking her head towards Pai.

"Well, then, hand it over, puny human." Pai demanded, shaking Sherbet.

"How do you expect me to _hand_ it over WHEN YOU'RE HOLDING MY WRISTS IN THE AIR!!" Sherbet yelled.

"Don't get smart, human." Pai said sharply, shaking Sherbet again.

"Whatever." Sherbet muttered. "But I'm still not giving it up to anyone!!" She finished.

"Release that girl NOW!" Ichigo shouted.

" No, I don't think so." Pai replied, still in a monotone. "At least not until we have the power source from her." He finished, shaking Sherbet once again.

"Quit shaking me will ya, I'm getting sick!" Sherbet barked at Pai.

"Motion sickness?" Pai asked, pulling Sherbet up to eye level, and staring at her.

"No, it's food poisoning. OF COURSE IT'S MOTION SICKNESS, YOU BAKA!!" Sherbet replied, with a growl.

"How about this, human," Pai suggested, "You give us the statue, or I'll shake you until you really do get sick?"

"How 'bout if I puke, I aim at you?" Sherbet shot back.

"Let her go!" Ichigo and the other mew mews pulled out their weapons.

"Ah, but if you attack, this human just might end up in the way." Pai replied holding Sherbet up higher.

"Hey, Pai, why don't we just kill her?" Kish asked.

"That would be a waste of time and energy." Pai replied

"Oh, it's so nice to know my life isn't in danger." sherbet mumbled.

"Oh, but you just might end up dying, human" Pai replied, deadly serious.

"Hey, Pai, if she has the power source, why don't we just take her with us, and get the statue from her on our ship? It might be easier to um… negoti-something- or –other there," Tart suggested.

" It's negotiate. And that isn't a bad idea, Tart. It just might work." Pai nodded, and Tart lifted into the air.

"Heh, heh, Kure-ji-chan, you're going to have to give it to us now!" Kish smirked.

Pai started to rise into the air.

"Let me go, you Idiot! Sea urchin! Makharate muck! Dragon dung! Piano brain! Bogart slime! Poop head! Gherkin! Bully!" Sherbet was shrieking insults at Pai, who took absolutely no notice at all. Kish quickly zoomed down to the mews, and stole a quick kiss from Ichigo, and, after ducking a slap, flew up higher.

"Bai bai, Mews." He said, smirking before teleporting.

Sherbet was still shrieking all kinds of insults.

"Shut up, human." Pai barked at her, shaking her one last time, before teleporting away with Sherbet still dangling from his grip, and the last thing the mews herd as Pai teleported away was Sherbet, screeching insults at the top of her lungs,

"Goblin goober! Ogre! Mutated elf! Freakish, nasty, wad of troll spit! BULLY!!!"

And Sherbet was gone.

* * *

Uh oh! Trouble! What will happen to Sherbet? Will she give up the dragon statue? How many more insults does she have? And what the heck is up with her, anyway? 

Keep reviewing! 3 more reviews would be nice.


	3. Troublesome Sherbet

Yay! Chapter 3! I still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 3 Troublesome Sherbet

Pai held a struggling Sherbet off the ground by her wrists.

"Put me down, you wart hog!" she yelled. Pai shrugged, and simply let Sherbet's wrists go, causing Sherbet to fall on to the ground.

"OW! I said _put _me down, not drop me, Makharate brain!" she growled.

"So what?" Kish asked, nudging Sherbet with his foot. "You have something we need."

"Yeah, hand over the dragon statue, old lady!" Tart demanded.

"Runt." Sherbet mumbled, getting to her feet.

"I'M NOT A RUNT!" Tart yelled.

"Well, you're the shortest one here, aren't you?" Sherbet pointed out.

"Shut up." Tart growled.

"Well, now, are you going to hand over the statue peacefully, or will circumstances have to become…. unpleasant?" Pai asked, in a slightly dangerous voice, but still rather monotonous.

"I'm sort of past peaceful negotiations ever since, oh, I dunno… I WAS KIDNAPPED BY A BUNCH OF MUTANT ELVES!!!" Sherbet yelled.

"_What?"_ Kish snarled. "You'll regret that!" He pulled out his dragon swords.

"Kish, if we are to get the power source quickly, I'd say you'd better not use this human for target practice." Pai stated.

"Good call." Sherbet mumbled, watching Kish's dragon swords apprehensively.

"Now what, Pai?" Tart asked. "She's not gonna give us the power source, so what do we do with her?"

"Stick her in a detention cell. She'll give it to us. Eventually." Pai replied.

"Why not put her in the dungeon?" Tart asked.

"The dungeons are primarily used for criminals and long-term prisoners. The detention cells are used for short-term prisoners, and or hostages." Pai explained.

"Really? Which one am I?" Sherbet asked.

"What do you mean?" Tart asked.

"Am I a hostage, or a short-term prisoner?" Sherbet asked, without the slightest trace of fear. Tart and Kish both fell over, anime style.

"You would be a hostage of sorts." Pai told her.

"Ohh… except I pay my own ransom, right?" Sherbet asked.

"Something like that." Pai replied. "Now, Kish, throw her in the detention cell."

"Why me?" Kish demanded.

"That would be because I have research to do, and Tart is too small, no offence, Tart." Pai replied.

"Fine, fine." Kish growled. He grabbed Sherbet by the arm, and dragged her from the room, which had a few couches in it, and also a TV. (They had a TV in episode 22 XD)

"Ouch! Hey, not so fast! You're hurting my arm! Leggo! I can walk, baka!" Sherbet protested.

"Well guess what, _princess"_ Kish snarled, "This is YOUR fault. If you'd just give us the dragon statue, we'd return you to earth, and that'd be the end of it. But you won't." They had arrived at a sturdy-looking door. Kish pushed a button on a control panel, and the door opened. "So you're going in there!" he yelled. He attempted to throw Sherbet in the detention cell, but Sherbet had grabbed the door frame.

"I don't wanna go in that cell!" she yelled.

"Too bad!" Kish pried her fingers off the door frame, and threw her violently into the cell. "and STAY in there."

"Ow!" Sherbet stood up, and dusted herself off. Kish closed the door, and walked away. Sherbet heard several locks click.

"Dumb mutant elves, think they're better then everyone… although…. if they think I'm stuck in here, then I might be able to mess with them." Sherbet smiled evilly.

(_elsewhere on the spaceship)_

"So, Pai, how is keeping that human in a detention cell going to make her give us the statue?" Tart asked.

"You'd do well to take note that starvation and hunger is a pretty powerful motivator." Pai replied.

"Oh. It's a good thing I have my fishy crackers then," said Sherbet, walking into the room that they had arrived in.

"What the… how the hell did you get out?" Kish demanded.

"It's a secret!" Sherbet sang.

"Well, you're going to go right back in the…" Kish started.

"Hmm.. if she can get out once, then she can get out again, and then we'd be wasting our energy." Pai stated, thoughtfully, "if she stays out, there's not much she can do. There's no way for a human to get off this ship, so if she'll _behave herself like a good little human_ she might not have to be locked away." He concluded.

"Okie dokie!" Sherbet chirped. She skipped towards the door of the room. "I'll find something nice and quiet to do, then!"

"Wait," Kish growled, "I want to know just _how_ she escaped from the detention cell." He glared at Sherbet.

"Well," Sherbet began, "I had to pull out the grate to the ventilation shaft, then I had to drag the cot over below that vent, and then I had to stand up on the cot, and grab the edges of the vent, and _then_ I had to wiggle my way up the shaft, and had to use a pocket knife to cut open a different grate, and _then…_"

"Never mind." Pai interrupted.

"Okay." Sherbet chirped, as she left the room.

"Pai, should we worry?" Tart asked. "She's loose on our ship."

"No, I wouldn't worry. The control room door is locked, and besides, what can a _human_ do that's worth worrying about?"

( _later )_

"Well, I have to go do some more research, now, so don't blow up the spaceship, you two." Pai instructed. He walked down the hall, but as he walked past the Detention cell that Sherbet had previously occupied, he stepped on something small and round, which caused his foot to slide out from under him, and he ended up on the floor, landing on his back.

"Ouch! What the hell?"

"Aw, geez, ya ruined my shot." Sherbet complained.

"_Why_ are you playing that game known as 'marbles' in THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY, YOU STUPID HUMAN!!" Pai yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Because," Sherbet explained, "This was the best spot for marbles."

"WELL, MOVE YOUR MARBLES SOMEWHERE WHERE I WON'T TRIP ON THEM!!" Pai roared.

"Alright, alright, geez, you don't have to yell," Sherbet grumbled.

(_even later)_

Pai was researching the Mew mews, trying to find their weaknesses. It was quiet, just how he liked it when he worked. But then…. _Ka-boing! Ka-boing! Ka-boing! Ka-boing!_

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?" he demanded.

"Jumping on a pogo stick." was Sherbet's cheerful reply.

"How did you get in here?" Pai demanded.

"I opened the door, and walked in." said Sherbet.

"You know what I hate most about humans?" Pai growled.

"No, what?" Sherbet asked.

"That more often then not, their mouth is smarter then their brain."

"HEYYY!!" Sherbet yelled.

"Now, get out. And take your pogo stick with you." Pai ordered.

"Fine." Said Sherbet. She pushed a button on the handle of the pogo stick, and it folded up. She then put it in her pocket.

"Bye bye!" She sang, skipping out of the room.

_(later still)_

"Heeeeeeyyyyy what'cha doing?" Sherbet asked Pai. He didn't reply.

"What'cha doing?" Still no reply.

"What'cha doing?" This time an exasperated sigh was Sherbet's reply. She smirked,

"What'cha doing? What'cha doing? What'cha doing? What'cha doing? What'cha doing?" She sang, over and over.

"First off, it's 'what are you doing', not 'what'cha doing', and second of all, didn't I tell you to go away?" Pai had finally gotten annoyed enough to answer.

"You didn't say the magic word!" Sherbet chirped.

"That does not matter. You are a hostage, and have to do what we say." Pai snarled.

"Where's the fun in that? That'd be like playing chess with yourself." Sherbet replied.

"And _how_ does that comparison have any relation at all?" Pai demanded.

"Well, playing chess by yourself is like trying to annoy someone when no-one is there. So you can see how hard it is. I tried to play chess by myself once and nearly won. But then I got bored." Sherbet thoughtfully replied.

"You play chess? Are you good at playing chess?" Pai asked.

"Somewhat" Sherbet shrugged. "Except I usually play chess against forest elves. They are experts at the game."

"Well, I am an exceptional player, and I challenge you, human!!" Pai decided that Sherbet was just exaggerating about the 'elves' bit.

"My name is Sherbet, for crying out loud. I thought you were the smart one?" Sherbet grumbled. "But I guess it couldn't hurt to play chess." she continued.

_Good,_ Pai thought,_ I'll be able to keep her out of trouble._

_(A bit later, in a different room.)_

"Okay, your move!" Sherbet cheerfully stated. She was playing the black pieces, while Pai played the white pieces. Pai had captured ten of Sherbet's chess pieces, while Sherbet only had taken 5 of Pai's chess pieces.

"Hey, Pai, why are you playing chess with the human?" Tart asked.

"My name is Sherbet!" Sherbet snapped.

"I am conducting this game of chess to keep this human, Sherbet, out of trouble." Pai answered. "And besides, It'll do her some good to witness the superior brain power of our race" he finished.

"Checkmate." said Sherbet.

"What did you say?" Pai asked, turning back to Sherbet.

"I said 'checkmate'" Sherbet replied, a bit louder.

"That's impossible!" Pai growled, "You're bluffing!"

"I'm not. Look at the board." Sherbet pointed. She was right. It WAS checkmate. She had won.

"This is impossible!! I challenge you to a re-match!" Pai yelled.

"Okay….." Sherbet agreed.

(_later still)_

It was looking again like Sherbet was losing the chess game. Pai scanned the board, looking for the perfect move. Both Tart and Kish were watching silently, but only because Pai had insisted on silence, so he could concentrate. Suddenly, the door burst open, and the Mew Mews burst in.

"We won't let you use the power source against us," Mew Ichigo shouted, "or hurt that girl!... Nya?" Ichigo had the funniest expression. Sherbet grinned. _They are probably all thinking 'what the hell is going on' _thought Sherbet.

"Hey, Koneko-chan!" Kish called cheerfully.

"What the hell is going on?" Mint demanded.

"A game of chess is what the hell is going on'." Sherbet replied. "If you're wondering why I'm playing chess, I was challenged to a game, and this apparently is best two out of three."

"Your move, human." Pai barked, getting Sherbet's attention.

"Oh." Sherbet moved her queen. "Checkmate." She turned back to the Mew Mews. "Anyway, as you can see, I'm just fine!"

"Hey! She won again, Pai!" Tart pointed out.

"I KNOW!!!!!!!!" Pai roared. Sherbet seemed to have a good talent at pissing people off.

"Well, it looks like it's time for me to leave. Bye-byeeee!" Sherbet sang, walking towards the door.

"JUST YOU WAIT A MOMENT!!!" Pai yelled, "YOU AREN'T ENTITLED TO LEAVE, YOU ARE A HOSTAGE!!"

"Don't care. I'm bored, so I'm leaving." Sherbet called. She muttered something unintelligible, and then snapped her fingers. As soon as she did so, her image burst into bright orange and blue colored sparkles. Sherbet was gone. She simply vanished into thin air.

HAHAHAHA! Another cliffie! What IS Sherbet, anyway? You have to wait until Chapter 5 to find out! I can give a hint: Sherbet is NOT a new Mew Mew.


	4. Sherbet On Earth

I don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew

Hi everyone! Long time, no see! (Sorry about that… -.- )

I don't Own Tokyo Mew Mew. Sorry about the wait for this chapter.

Chapter 4: Sherbet On Earth

"She… she just… disappeared!" Mew Ichigo stuttered, startled.

"I do that all the time, Koneko-chan," Kish reminded Ichigo, also a bit weirded out. "Disappear and reappear, I mean."

"Yeah, but you're an alien!! That's different! That girl is a human!!" Mew Ichigo snapped at Kish.

"Don't be like that, Honey," Kish teleported across the room, grabbing Ichigo up in a hug.

"Gahh! Let go of me, you PERVERT!" Ichigo shrieked. Suddenly, Ryou's voice was heard coming from the Mew's Pendants.

"Girls! Retreat! We'll explain later! Just get back here! NOW!"

"Alright, just a minute," Mint answered, "But we first have to rescue Mew Ichigo from her stalker."

"Hey!" Kish complained, "I'm not a stalker!" and having said that, he promptly kissed Ichigo. She responded by slapping him.

"Jerk! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Hmm…" Kish pretended to think about it. Then he smirked "no."

Just then, Zakuro attacked.

"Ribbon… Zakuro spear!"

Kish let go of Ichigo and leapt away from the whip, cursing all the while. Ichigo and the rest of the mew mews then quickly left the ship.

(_Back on earth)_

The Mew mews returned to the café, finding Ryou slightly baffled by something.

"The power signal returned to earth, by no alien power! It's astounding!"

"Yeah! That girl just disappeared! But she returned to earth, right? That's good for us, she might be easier to find!" Ichigo said.

"Maybe, so why aren't you out looking for her? And when you find her, find a way to bring her here. Take her to school if you have to." Ryou asked, impatiently.

"But it's late, and I need to get HOME!!" Ichigo shouted, "And you're such a slave driver!" Ichigo then stormed out of the cafe.

_(The next day)_

"Oh…. That was fun yesterday… I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces…" Sherbet giggled. "Now I need to find Quila, but quick!" Sherbet walked through the park, towards an outdoor market in the park. "Maybe she'll be here…."

"YOU?!" a voice shrieked, causing Sherbet to spin around.

"Oh. It's you, uh…. Koneko, as I recall…" Sherbet remembered.

"No, I'm Ichigo." Ichigo replied.

"I'm Sherbet. Nice to meet you, Ichigo." Sherbet stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to do."

"Sorry," said Ichigo, "But you have to stay with me for your own safety."

"Really? I'm in danger?" Sherbet asked, "Cool! How?"

"By those aliens who kidnapped you!" Ichigo replied, in a worried tone, "They'll try to get you again!"

"Them? Oh, I'm not worried about _them_ attacking me" Sherbet casually stated, waving her hand around.

"All the same, could you come to school with me, so I know you're safe?" Ichigo asked.

"I think you're just worried abut this 'power source' thing and not me." Sherbet grumbled, "But I guess I can go to your school," she added as an afterthought.

_(at Ichigo's School)_

"So, this is your school, huh?" Sherbet asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Yep." Ichigo replied.

"Huh. The Academy is bigger, but what can ya do?" Sherbet mumbled to herself.

"The Academy?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! You think we don't have schools where I come from?" Sherbet snapped, annoyed.

"No, that's not it I just couldn't hear you well." Ichigo replied.

"Hey! Ichigo, you're early!" Two girls ran up to them. "Who's that?" the blonde one asked.

"I'm Sherbet. I'm just visiting today." Sherbet replied.

"Oh. I'm Moe, and she's Miwa." Moe replied. "Hey, Ichigo, there's kendo practice during lunch!" she added, excited.

"So?" Sherbet asked.

"Really?!" Ichigo squealed. "Great! Sherbet can meet Masaya!"

"Whosa?" Sherbet asked.

"Masaya…" Ichigo sighed. "He's the coolest, cutest, most amazing, most good looking boy ever…. he's smart, and even on the kendoteam! He's out to save the environment, too!"

"He sounds like he's ridiculously boring and square" Sherbet stated bluntly.

"He's NOT!!" Ichigo, Miwa and Moe all shrieked.

"Whatever," Sherbet muttered, shrugging.

_(later that day)_

Sherbet was eating lunch with Ichigo and her friends.

"So, Sherbet, where are you from?" Miwa asked.

"Far away." Sherbet replied.

"Which school did you go to?" Moe asked.

"The Academy." Sherbet replied.

"That's its name?" both Miwa and Moe were surprised.

"Yeah." Sherbet replied.

"Oh. Who's your boyfriend?" Miwa asked.

"Don't have one, don't need one." Sherbet instantly replied.

"Oh. Why aren't you wearing a skirt and a stylish top?" Miwa asked.

"I dunno. I like my t-shirt and sweat pants." Sherbet's t-shirt read 'lil' princess' today, and had a tiara over those words.

"Uh… Okay…" Miwa replied. "Hey, kendo practice starts soon! We'd better go!" she added.

(_at the kendo gym)_

"Oh, there are already lots of girls here…" Ichigo said, "We can't go see him up close."

"Umph… he's just a boy." Sherbet grunted.

"The coolest, cutest, most amazing boy ever!" Ichigo sighed.

"Don't make me puke." Sherbet muttered.

"Oh! There he is!" Miwa squealed, pointing.

"You're JOKING!" Sherbet shouted, "That is the UGLIEST boy I have ever seen!" Her voice carried over the crowed. Masaya tuned to stare confusedly at Sherbet.

"Sherbet, keep your voice down." Ichigo hissed.

"No, I wanna know why everyone is watching this dumb ol' kendo, when it has the ugliest boy ever!"

"He's NOT ugly!" all the fangirls shouted.

"So YOU say so, but I say differently!" Sherbet shouted back, before stomping away.

"Sherbet, wait!" Ichigo called, but then turned her attention back to Masaya.

_I wonder if he'll ask me out! _Ichigo thought with a sigh (AN: yuck!!)

_(elsewhere)_

Sherbet stormed along, muttering about people with bad tastes in boys.

"Sheesh, what a waste of time." she muttered. "Now, back to that open air market…"

Sherbet walked back to the park where she had seen the open air market.

_(at the park)_

"Now, where is that market…" Sherbet mumbled to herself.

"Wait a minute…" she muttered. "I know you're there, watching me. Come out!" No one answered. "Come out, or do I have to go over there and get you?" Still Sherbet got no answer.

"Alright, I'm going to get you myself." Sherbet said, she then mumbled something unintelligible, and a cord of yellow light shot out from her now outstretched hand, shooting into a nearby tree's branches. Sherbet grabbed the rope of light, and pulled. Out of the tree came Pai, with the rope of light wrapped around his ankle.

"Hello! Why were you following me? Are you a stalker of some kind? And what do you want? And can it wait?" Sherbet questioned in a very cheerful voice. Pai got to his feet quickly.

"In order that you asked, to attain the power source, no, the power source, and no it can not wait." Pai replied.

"Oh, gee, that's too bad, because it'll have to wait." Sherbet stated, happily.

"And just _why_ might I ask, must I wait for _you_, human?" Pai demanded.

"Oh, because I'm going to tie this end of the rope to a tree, so I can go find Quila. And what I need to find is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really_ important!"

"That's a lot of reallys, human." Pai stated.

"Yeah, like ten." Sherbet replied. And I thought I told you my name is Sherbet."

"I do not care what your name is, human. Shouldn't you be in school?" Pai demanded.

"Eh, I skipped. I'm on Vacation back where I come from anyway." Sherbet shrugged. "Oh well, I've got to go now." she started to turn away.

"NOW JUST YOU WAIT, HUMAN!" Pai roared.

"What now?" Sherbet asked.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU HAND OVER THE POWER SOURCE!" Pai continued to shout.

"Why are you shouting at meeee…" Sherbet whined.

"Because," Pai growled, no longer shouting, but struggling to remain not shouting, "You are making this more difficult then it needs to be."

"I'm flabbergasted- wonderful word, flabbergasted- at your attitude. You keep up with that demanding attitude, and you'll NEVER get a girlfriend." Sherbet stated, with such a serious face, anyone else nearby would have laughed.

"What is YOUR problem, human? You talk like you are an important being, and chatter on about a _mission_ and jabber about nonsense like dragons, and elves, and trolls! What is WRONG with you?"

"ADD is my problem, and there is nothing wrong with me." Sherbet replied, grinning.

"I should have figured ADD…" Pai muttered.

"Oh, well. Bye!" Sherbet began walking away.

"NOW YOU JUST STOP RIGHT THERE!!" Pai growled.

"Nope. Not this time." Sherbet replied.

"Alright, if that is what you wish…" Pai took out his fan. "Kuu Rai Sen!" a very strong gust of wind blasted Sherbet.

"Oh, so you attack when your opponent isn't looking? That is rather cowardly." Sherbet growled.

"Are you implying thatyou think _you _can do battle against _me?_" Pai demanded, amazed.

"Yep. But later, not now, alright?" Sherbet said. "You could follow me through the air while I get the last Dragon statue." Sherbet suggested.

"Shut up!" Pai yelled, the hand holding his fan tightening on the handle. Sherbet tilted her head slightly.

"Oh? I see that we are past negotiations." She commented. "Oh well. Later!" Sherbet walked away.

"Wait, you…!" Pai started, but Sherbet was already out of sight.

_(At the open air market)_

"Alright," Sherbet mumbled, where would I find a Dragon Statue…?" Then, she saw it. It was a white, crouching dragon, wings flared, and tail held upward in a backward 'S' shape. It looked off to the left slightly, and was considerably smaller then Serendipity.

"It's Quila! I found her!" Sherbet whispered. "How much do money for the dragon statue?" Sherbet asked the market person.

"That one? It's ten dollars." The market guy said.

"Ten? Alrighty, just give me a second!" Sherbet chirped. She dug around in her pocket, and pulled out the money. "Here you go! Ten bucks!" Sherbet paid the dude, and picked up the dragon statue.

"Great! Now I can go back!" Sherbet chirped. She skipped away from the market, back into the nearby trees place of the park.

"Alrighty! Now, do I have everything? Let's see… four dragon statues, check. My wallet: Check. Necklace?" Sherbet pulled out of her pocket a necklace that was a little jar with pink dust and a cork in the top in a silver colored holder on a silvery chain. "Check. Skateboard? Oh crap, I don't have my miniturizable skateboard!" Sherbet growled remembering that she hadn't got it yet. I think it's over by the plaza. Sherbet walked towards the plaza where she had been kidnapped.

"Alright, where is that thing…" she mumbled.

"Looking for this?" A voice asked. Sherbet turned around, and there were the three aliens, tart tossing her (now miniature again) skateboard from hand to hand.

"Yes, thanks. I'll take it back now," Sherbet held out her hand.

"Not so fast, not so fast. First, YOU haveto give us the power source." Kish smirked.

"What are you on crack?" Sherbet demanded, "That's NOT a fair trade!"

"Too bad. You're not going anywhere until we get the power source." Pai growled.

"Yes I am." Sherbet replied, "I'm going back very soon."

"Back where?" Tart asked.

"Back home." Sherbet replied.

"I think you'll have to get through all of us first." Kish announced.

"Wait just a minute!" A new voice yelled. The mew mews leaped up behind Sherbet.

"Oh, great. Come to join the party, have you?" Sherbet demanded.

"No, we'vecome to save you!" mew Ichigo announced.

"I don't need saving, but my skateboard does," Sherbet pointed. All of a sudden, dark clouds rolled in quickly.

"Shoot! _He _found me! Dangnabbit, I've got to go!" Sherbet yelped.

"Who found you?" Mew Mint asked. Before Sherbet could reply, forked lightning struck all around them. Wherever it struck, a green slobbery creature about the size of a golden retriever dog, with green skin, red eyes, fangs and lizard-like tails appeared.

"Oh, he just HAD to send Swamp ghouls." Sherbet growled.

"What are these things?" Mew Ichigo demanded.

"I just _told _you_, _they're swamp ghouls." Sherbet spoke sharply. "Now stand back!" Sherbet raised her hand, and this time, everyone could hear what she said.

"Jvyrwip Apz!" and in her hand, a large ball of lightning formed. Sherbet leaped, and hurled it at the nearest swamp ghoul. When it struck, the swamp ghoul was zapped, and fell onto its back.

"Okay, that's too slow." Sherbet muttered, while everyone else stared in amazement at her. Sherbet held out her hand, and yelled

"Pasi Ac Qubvj!" And in her hand appeared a glowing cord of light. "Stand back!" She yelled, and swung it around, and each time it struck a swamp ghoul, it was knocked onto its back, and didn't get back up. "Now! Pijypr Ja Oayp Vaki, Ndekr Bvayqn!" Sherbet yelled. A large blanket of light engulfed the swamp ghouls, and they all disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Wow!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"

Sherbet sighed. "Well, I guess there's no hiding it now. I have to tell you."

#

And chapter end! XD Wait until next chapter to learn Sherbet's secret! Bye!


	5. Sherbet's Secret

I'm very sorry it took so long! I had lost my inspiration! I got it back, now, though!

I don't own Tokyo mew mew, but I own Sherbet, and all OCs.

Chapter 5: Sherbet's Secret.

"Tell us what? And what all was that gibberish?" Mint demanded.

"Well, you see," Sherbet began, but then hesitated. "It's like this. I'm a witch."

There was a startled silence.

"A _what_?" Kish was actually shocked speechless.

"A witch. You know, magic spells, zap zap? Flying broomstick, and all that?" Sherbet said, exasperated.

"But you don't have a broom!" Tart pointed out, "And you don't have a warty nose!"

"Gee, thanks." Sherbet rolled her eyes, "and I do actually have a broom, but I'm not using it right now."

"Oh." Came the reply.

"Darn!" Yelled Sherbet suddenly, "We've got to get out of here NOW! Hang on to your ears, everyone, and here we go!" Sherbet slipped the necklace on as she said this, and thrust her arm in the air. A harsh wind swept around them.

"Sapjeq Ja Zioarw!" Sherbet yelled. And the wind whipped around them all, a spinning greenish light spiraled around them. In a sudden blinding flash, the plaza was gone, replaced with stone. The wind died down, and soon everyone could look around. They were standing on a large circle of stone, with columns around the edge, and strange designs on the circle. Both mews and Aliens were in shock.

"It's great to be back!" Sherbet stated, with a huge smile.

"Back? You live here?" Mew Pudding asked.

"Not here specifically, but I live in this dimension, yes." Sherbet replied.

"Explain yourself. Why did you bring us here? What was that gibberish?" Pai demanded.

"Well, the guy who sent the swamp ghouls was going to attack again, and if I just left, then he'd of still attacked all of you. So I had to do the only thing I could do. And that 'gibberish' was the language of the dragons, and… Mynstyleso!" Sherbet suddenly yelled. All the mews and aliens jumped and looked around. At the edge of the circle, a large eleven foot high, 7.5 foot long brown dragon with a yellow belly and yellow eyes and horns stood, staring at them. Sherbet ran forward, and hugged the dragon as best she could.

"Hi, Mynstyleso! I did it! I found all four of them! These are my friends! _He _would have hurt them if I left them there."

The dragon shook its head.

"Well, what COULD I do? They already knew I was different!" Sherbet seemed to be arguing with the dragon.

"Come over here, everyone!" Sherbet waved. The Mews and Aliens stared.

"Don't be shy! Mynstyleso won't hurt you!" Sherbet grinned. Finally, Mew Pudding started forward.

"Sherbet-Onee-chan…?"

"Yes, Mew Pudding?" Sherbet asked.

"Is Mynst.. Mynstyl…" Mew Pudding stumbled over the name.

"You can call him Mynstyl if you want to, he doesn't mind," said Sherbet.

"Okay, na no da! Is Mynstyl-Onii-chan dangerous na no da?"

"Of course he's dangerous, but he doesn't hurt friends," Sherbet replied. The others started forwards hesitantly. Mynstyl looked over at them, his greenish eyes glinting. "Uh… Sherbet… is that… a _dragon_?" Mew Ichigo asked.

_Yes, I am a dragon. _A deep growlish voice in everyone's mind answered. _What did you think, I was a lawn mower?_

"I have to get back to the Academy now, but I need to bring you guys along too," said Sherbet, speaking to the mews and aliens.

"First, explain a few more things," Pai growled. "Start with where we are,"

"Well," Sherbet began "This is the dimension where all manors of magical creatures and beings exist. There are many different kids of all magical creatures, with the exception of dragons, which differ in color and power element. There are smaller dragons, but they are like that because of their abilities." Sherbet took a breath.

"So, then… that dragon statue…" Mew Lettuce began

"Is a real live dragon, not a statue at all, they were just in statue form," finished Sherbet, nodding.

"So that's why you were so stubborn about hanging on to it," Mew Mint realized.

"Of course," Sherbet rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, I brought you guys here after Wizard Kynsetto found me in your dimension, and tried to kill or capture me"

"Who is Wizard Kynsetto?" Kish asked.

"Wizard Kynsetto is an evil wizard. He is attempting to case a major rift in the time-space barrier. If this happens, all dimensions will start to collapse, and combine. This would mean complete and total chaos. Now, about the time-space barrier; it is sort of like a fabric. It's hard to explain, but there are natural cross-dimension tunnels that can be found if you have the right power. Fairies have this ability, as do elves, imps, and one variety of dragon. This necklace I'm wearing is full of fairy dust, so I was able to travel through a cross- dimensional portal. If I have been through a portal once before, I am able to find it again usually. That is how I was able to teleport off the alien's ship. I followed the remnants of the previous teleportation power. It took me a heck of a lot of energy to do so, though. Anyway, if someone were to rip an unnatural hole in the time-space barrier, then there would be a rift. Rifts have a black hole effect and suck stuff and or people through. Then you're trapped on the other side until you can be rescued."

"I see," Pai nodded, "So you are actually smarter then you first seem,"

"Why thank you," Sherbet smiled. "Now, on to business; how to get all of us back to the Academy, because walking takes far too long," Sherbet thought for a moment. "Ah! I know! Sherbet reached into her pocket, and rummaged around. She reached further in, muttering, "I know it's in here somewhere…" she reached her whole arm into her pocket, and then smiled. "Here it is!" and pulled out a miniature purple and green dingy-like boat. The Mews and Aliens all stared with raised eyebrows. Sherbet threw it at the ground, and with a poof of red smoke, it grew large enough to hold all of them.

"All aboard!" Sherbet grinned.

"Not a broomstick?" asked Tart.

"A broomstick couldn't carry all of us," Sherbet replied.

"Not a magic carpet?" asked Mew Ichigo

"Those are SO outdated, not to mention over-rated," Sherbet shrugged.

They piled in, Sherbet took the front.

"Take us to the Witch's and Wizard's Academy for Magic, please!" Sherbet asked the dingy-boat. It lifted into the air slightly.

"Alright, pleasekeepyourhands,armsandfeetinsidetheboatatalltimes*! Hang on tight! And here we go!" Sherbet said the middle part very quickly. The dingy-boat suddenly rocketed forward into the air at high-speed.

"WHHOOAAAA!" shrieked the Mews.

"Holy Crap!" yelped Tart and Kish

"No warning at all," grumbled Pai.

"Bye, Mynstyleso!" Sherbet called, waving.

The dingy-boat sailed smoothly through the air at a speed much like a car. Sherbet sat cross-legged at the front, arms folded across her chest. The others were holding on tightly to the handles on the sides.

"There's the Academy!" Sherbet pointed. A castle rose out of a slight mist. And what a castle it was! Many turrets that pointed into the sky sparkled gold and silver in the mid-afternoon light. The castle walls shimmered all the colors of the rainbow. The courtyard had a fountain shaped like a dragon mad of some metal that sparkled. And a flag flew from the highest turret. The castle sat near a cliff, where a waterfall thundered down, causing a mist that gave the castle a mysterious, magical look.

"Wuaaa! It's like a fairytale castle!" Mew Ichigo exclaimed.

"Except it's the real deal," Sherbet looked over her shoulder as she replied. Turning back to the front, she added "Hang on! We're coming in for a landing!" the dingy-boat swooped around, and sped towards the ground at a speed that belonged in a NASCAR race. The Mews screamed, Tart closed his eyes; Kish said several words that you shouldn't say in church, Pai braced himself and hung on tight, and Sherbet simply sat, though now holding on very lightly. The dingy came to a screeching halt on a large landing platform about five floors above the ground.

"We're here!" Sherbet sang. Her passengers all looked rather like they'd had been to a horror movie. (Except for Pai, he just looked a bit shaken.)

"Now I have to go report to Lady Mystica!" Sherbet skipped towards the door. The Mews and Aliens followed her unsteadily.

"Welcome everyone," Sherbet smiled, "To the Witch's and Wizard's Academy for Magic!" and she threw the door open with a flourish.

#

* What Sherbet said here was "Please keep your hands, arms, and feet inside the boat at all times!"

**Chapter End! What did you think? Next time! Who is Lady Mystica? And why is Wizard Kynsetto trying to cause a time-space rift? **

**Review, please! I need to know how I'm doing at writing this!! Here, I'll allow Flames! (But that doesn't mean I'll appreciate them) Just Review, People!! **


End file.
